Destins liés
by Nyderania
Summary: "Je suis comme toi, Jack, je suis l'esprit de l'hiver !" Jack Frost voit son destin basculer quand il fait la rencontre de Blanche. Refusant au début l'aide de la jeune adolescente, au fil des jours, Jack va se rendre compte qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun. Quand la méfiance se transforme en amour, une certaine personne voit ceci d'un très mauvais œil... JackXOC


**Hey ! Me voici avec ma nouvelle fic' sur les 5 légendes intitulé : "Destins liés"**

**Résumé :**

"Je suis comme toi, Jack, je suis l'esprit de l'hiver !" Jack Frost voit son destin basculer quand il fait la rencontre de Blanche. Refusant au début l'aide de la jeune adolescente, au fil des jours, Jack va se rendre compte qu'ils ont beaucoup en commun. Quand la méfiance se transforme en amour, une certaine personne voit ceci d'un très mauvais œil... JackXOC

**Donc voici le prologue + le chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

**Destins liés**

_Prologue :_

_La nuit était tombé, le silence s'était installé on pouvait juste entendre le vent glacial s'élever dans les airs... L'hiver s'était installé, la neige scintillante avait déjà recouvert les toits des maisons, les jardins, les parcs de jeux... Le givre avait recouvert les routes, la transformant en une sorte de patinoire. _

_Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol enneigé, une jeune fille se posa avec grâce et élégance dans la neige comme une danseuse étoile._

_Son teint était pâle, ces yeux bleu étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable comme un lac profond au coeur d'un glacier, des lèvres pulpeuse légérement rosés, ces cheveux nattés aussi blanc que le givre lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle portait une robe blanche avec quelques pierres précieuses incrusté couleur émeraude, elle avait dans sa main droite un sceptre recouvert de givre au dessus du sceptre il y avait un glaçon qui brillait dans la nuit noire._

_Elle s'avança près d'un arbre et avec la pointe de son sceptre, elle l'effleura, du givre recouvrit l'arbre, formant des arabesques sur la globalité du tronc. Un rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres. Puis elle ordonna au vent de l'emmener flotter dans l'air glacial aux côtés de la lune qui l'observait silencieusement. Flottant dans les airs, elle se sentait libre, vivante. Pas de règles, pas de responsabilités... un pur bonheur ! _

_Mais derrière ce sourire charmeur, derrière ce rire cristallin ce cache une jeune fille qui aimerait savoir la vérité... _

_ Pourquoi suis-je là ? Demandait-elle chaque soir à l'astre de la nuit... aucune réponse, elle pouvait juste entendre l'écho de sa voix résonner._

_Elle était seule, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était quelqu'un qui la comprenne... même ceux qui paraisse les plus heureux, au fond, sont les plus malheureux._

_Qui aurait-cru un jour qu'elle allait faire une rencontre merveilleuse ? Vivre une aventure extraordinaire ? Certainement pas elle..._

_Comme quoi tout peut changer en instant, il suffit juste d'être patient..._

**Chapitre 1 : Avertissement**

_Burgess_

Elle se posa sur un étang gelé et regarda le soleil se lever, il n'y avait aucun bruit on entendait juste le vent glacial claquer sur les volets des maisons. L'hiver c'était installé il y a quelques jours, et la neige y était plus abondante ainsi que le verglas.

-Maman j'y vais ! A ce soir ! S'exclama la voix d'un petit garçon.

La jeune fille disparu dans les airs pour se joindre au côté du petit garçon.

-Bonjour jeune homme ! Tu vas à l'école c'est bien ça ? Demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux blanc.

Aucune réponse, elle savait qu'aucun enfant ne croyait en elle, mais elle se forçait à parler toute seule pour combattre sa solitude, avec l'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un lui répondrait, quelqu'un croirait en elle.

Le petit garçon continua de marcher sur les trottoirs verglacés.

-Hé Jamie ! S'exclama une voix.

Le dénommé Jamie tourna la tête et répondit joyeusement :

-Salut Caleb ! Ton frère n'est pas là ?

-Non il est malade... dit tu as vu la neige est déjà tombé !

-Ouais, Jack Frost est en avance cette année !

Les deux amis rigolèrent et continuèrent de marcher ensemble sur le chemin de l'école.

-Quoi ? Hé minute les garçons, c'est moi qui fait tomber la neige c'est pas ce... Jack Frost ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Mais personne ne l'entendait, elle partit dans le sens inverse, furieuse.

-C'est qui cet imposteur ? Non mais pour qui il se prends ! C'est moi qui fait tomber la neige pas lui ! Marmonna l'adolescente aux yeux bleu.

Elle lâcha un soupir.

-Au moins les enfants croient en lui... Murmura t-elle.

Elle marcha tête baissé dans la rue, recouvrant la totalité de la route de son givre.

-Attention ! S'écria une voix.

Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que quelqu'un la percuta.

-Hé ça va ? S'exclama la voix un peu inquiet.

Elle se massa le haut du crâne et releva la tête, un jeune homme lui tendait la main.

Il avait des cheveux couleur argentés en pagaille, des yeux couleurs océans, un sweat bleu recouvert de givre sur les épaules, et un pantalon brun clair et dans sa main il avait un bâton en forme de crochet. L'adolescente était ébahit devant la beauté du jeune homme, elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits.

-Euh... ou...oui, oui ! Je crois que ça va, si je suis encore là c'est que tout va bien, apparemment ! Ironisa t-elle.

L'adolescent ricana et lui tendit la main, elle s'empara de sa main, sa peau était froide et cadavérique.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda t-il.

-Euh... je m'appelle Blanche et... et toi ?

-Enchanté, je suis Jack ! Je suis vraiment navré de t'avoir percuté, je ne t'avais pas vu et... S'excusa le dénommé Jack.

-Oh ce n'est rien ! Tout va bien, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi... je marchais tête baissé et je... n'ai pas fait attention...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence.

-Bon... et bien Blanche, ravis de t'avoir rencontrer et à la prochaine ! S'exclama Jack en s'envolant.

-Hé attends ! C'est toi Jack Frost ? Demanda t-elle.

Trop tard, le jeune homme avait déjà disparu au loin. Elle continua de marcher dans la rue et s'envola puis doucement les flocons se mirent à tomber du ciel.

_Pôle Nord_

Jack passa par une fenêtre de l'atelier.

-Nord ! Appela t-il.

Il lâcha un soupir et partit à grande enjambé dans une pièce, il entra.

-Nord ? Appela t-il une nouvelle fois.

Personne... aucune réponse... l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés fronça les sourcils, habituellement Nord ne quittait jamais son bureau. Il descendit dans l'atelier.

Les yétis travaillaient d'arrache pied, Noël était tout de même dans 2 semaines.

Jack s'avança vers un des yétis.

-Salut Phil ! Dit tu aurais pas vu Nord par hasard ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Le yéti lui répondit dans une langue incompréhensible, Jack haussa un sourcil, Phil vit bien qu'il n'avais rien compris et fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre. Il se stoppa et pointa du doigts Nord, l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés se dirigea vers Nord, il lui tapota le dos.

-Ah Jack te voilà ! Ça tombe bien j'ai besoin de toi ! S'exclama le dénommé Nord.

-Excuse-moi pour le retard j'ai eu un contre-temps ! S'excusa Jack.

-Pas grave ! Suis-moi ! S'exclama l'homme avec son accent russe.

Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, un elfe s'approcha sur le rebord de la cheminé avec un gâteau, Nord tourna la tête et s'empara du gâteau.

-Tranche de cake ? Proposa l'homme à Jack.

-Euh... non merci ! Refusa l'adolescent poliment.

Le père Noël jeta le gâteau par dessus son épaule.

-Bien alors il y a du boulot alors, comme tu sais Noël est dans 2 semaines et j'ai besoin de ton aide, tiens prends les plans ! (Il lui donna les plans)

Puis il fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre. Ils marchèrent vers l'atelier.

-Dit donc tu est en avance cette année avec la neige, les enfants doivent être content ! S'exclama le vieux russe.

-Quoi ? Comment ça en avance ? J'ai rien fait encore...

-Oui, oui c'est ça je te crois ! Bon allez dépêche on a du pain sur la planche ! Ordonna Nord.

-Je te jure que j'ai pas encore fait tomber la neige ! Protesta Jack.

-Jack je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter, allez au boulot !

C'est vrai que quand il c'était rendu à Burgess, les toits des maisons et le parc était couvert de neige, mais ça ne l'avait pas préoccupé c'était plus la jeune fille qu'il avait percuté.

Il écarquilla les yeux, s'approcha de Nord qui avait reprit le travail.

-Euh... Nord ? Est-ce qu'il existe d'autres immortels capable de faire tomber la neige ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Quoi ? Mais non Jack, tu sais bien que tu est unique !

-Mais alors comment ça se fait que la neige est déjà tombé et que je n'ai rien fait pour ?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup trop de travail !

Jack resta pensif pendant un cours instant.

-J'ai fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille aujourd'hui ! Finit par lâcher le jeune homme.

-Ah très heureux pour toi, Jack ! Elle est jolie j'espère !

-C'est peut-être en rapport avec elle ! Peut-être qu'elle connait quelqu'un qui est capable de faire tomber la neige comme... moi !

-Jack au boulot au lieu de papoter !

L'adolescent roula les yeux au ciel et étala les plans sur la table.

_Burgess_

La nuit était tombé, la lune avait remplacé le soleil. Blanche se posa sur la branche d'un arbre, la branche se recouvrit de givre au contact de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda t-elle à l'astre de la nuit.

Aucune réponse, elle avait beau poser cette question chaque soir, chaque soir il ne lui répondait jamais. Peut-être étais-ce elle qui avait la réponse de sa venue ici ?

-Moi je pourrais peut-être te répondre ! S'exclama une voix rauque.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçu un homme à l'entrée de la forêt, elle s'avança vers la forêt, plissa les yeux mais elle ne voyait rien dans la nuit noire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-elle.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent.

-A toi de choisir ! Suis-je peut-être ton pire cauchemars où suis-je peut-être la personne qu'il te faut pour trouver la réponse à ta question ? Finit par lâcher la même voix.

-Vous... vous pouvez m'aider ? Bafouilla t-elle.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, la peur l'envahit, elle voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici, courir à perdre haleine mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, elle resta figer sur place et pointa son sceptre à l'entrée de la forêt.

-N'ait pas peur, je ne te ferais rien ! S'exclama la voix.

-Dite-moi qui vous êtes ! S'emporta l'adolescente terrorisé.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question !

-Montrez-vous alors !

L'inconnu lâcha un soupir et sortit de l'ombre. Blanche recula et baissa son sceptre. L'homme était grand et maigre, il avait une grande tunique noir, ses yeux d'une teinte cuivré noir/doré brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, et il avait un sourire taquin collé au visage.

-Vous êtes Jack Frost ? Demanda Blanche.

L'homme ricana et s'esclaffa :

-Peut-être... peut-être pas !

L'adolescente fit une petite moue.

_Il se moque de moi... songea t-elle._

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! Finit par lâcher l'inconnu.

-Vous voulez m'aider ?

L'homme en noir acquiesça.

-Et comment compter vous m'aider ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blanc que le givre.

-Tu verras, je t'aiderais à une seule condition, que tu ne t'approche jamais au grand jamais des gardiens ! Compris ?

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui sont-ils ?

-Crois-moi il est préférable de ne pas savoir qui ils sont ! Si tu respecte ta part du marché je t'aiderais à retrouver tes souvenirs ! Répondit froidement l'homme.

-Mes souvenirs ? Comment ?

-Tu verras !

Puis il disparut dans l'ombre laissant apparaître son sourire taquin une dernière fois.

-Mes souvenirs... murmura t-elle.

* * *

**Alors ? Dois-je continuer la fic' ou arrêter le carnage x) ? Laissé une review positive comme négative, j'attends avec impatience ! Je posterais le prochain chapitre pour être honnête je sais pas quand... ^^' je vais vous épargnez la plainte de la rentrée et des cours mais je sais absolument pas quand je posterais la suite ! A bientôt quand même ;) (J'espère !)  
**


End file.
